A Time for Courage
by SpiritChild
Summary: The Order's last ditch effort. Voldemort's secret skeleton in the closet. A mildly creepy new Professor. Harry's new...boyfriend? Looks like Hogwarts is in for an interesting year. HPDM postHBP.
1. Serpents and Lions

_A/N: Hey. I know I told everyone on my profile I wasn't going to start another story, but if this plot bunny didn't get released, it was threatening to go rabid on me..shudder...something along the lines of making my elves whip out wands and start hexing each other...not a good thing...This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic. Also my first slash one, too. Let me know what you think. Post HBP, seventh year. Spoilers for book 6...be warned._

* * *

Chapter One

Serpents and Lions

Althea blearily opened one eye at the sound of the banging on the door. She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. 7:37 a.m. She groaned. "Oy! Are you gonna get that!" Her roomate Serena hollered from her own bed up in the apartment's loft.

"Yeah, you're the only one who could get visitors this bloody early!" Serena's sister Jewel concurred groggily.

The banging resumed and Althea climbed out of her warm bed to answer the door. She ran a hand over her curls, in a vain attempt to keep them from looking totally untended. A glance in the mirror and she gave up. Ringlets the color of polished mahogany seemed to have a horrid life of their own. Another bout of knocking, and she was at the door. "Hey, I'm up. Gimme a sec!"

Looking the rest of her appearance over, she shook her head. Black silk sleep pants hung loose about her lithe frame, swishing pleasantly. The only part that made her groan was her cobalt blue tank top. She should have grabbed a long sleeved shirt and thrown on a couple Concealment Charms. Her forearms were covered by a fine vining pattern which turned into a serpent at her elbows and wound their way up to her shoulders. The head of each was placed so it appeared to be calmly snuggling up to her and resting on her collarbone. The real stunner was the one on the right side of her face. A great viper came from the back of her neck, up her cheek, and stopped at her temple, where it opened it's mouth as if to strike at her very eye. It's mouth was made to follow the lines of her eye so the creature's fangs were actually tattooed on her eyelid. The patterns bore no color, only black shading to make contrast.

It was too late to do anything now, so she clicked open the deadbolt and slid the door aside. She gasped at the sight of who was standing in the hallway. "P..Professor McGonagall..? What are you doing here?"

Minerva McGonagall, indeed stood in the hall, dressed in muggle attire. "Good Morning, Althea. Record time in opening the door, I might add. Only took seventeen minutes this time."

Althea blinked. Eyes, strangely the same color as her hair, glanced up and down the hallway. "Um. You should probably come in." She stepped aside to let McGonagall pass. "What in Merlin's name brings you all the way out here?" The Headmistress said nothing, just gazed about the apartment. The entire thing was all together in one room, except one door which led to the bathroom. One corner held a kitchen with an island and four barstools. Another was the home of Althea's bed, set diagonally in the corner, draped with a large patchwork, denim quilt, and some sort of brown furry throw-blanket. At the foot of the bed was an old Hogwarts trunk. The third area was obviously for entertainment as it was equipped with any electronic amenity a Muggle could want and a large plush sofa.

It was the final corner which showed the true nature of the three occupants of the apartment. Two more trunks, bearing the monikers of a school in Japan, and three brooms, two Nimbus 2001's, and a Firebolt, stood proudly amongst moving pictures of family and friends. McGonagall smiled. "You have a very nice place here." She glanced at the staircase which led to the loft where the two other girls slept.

"Thanks." Althea replied warily. "Would you like something to drink Professor? Water, tea, coffee?"

"Do you have any of that delicious white grape juice?"

Althea nodded. She made herself a cup of coffee, had it been any stronger it probably would have tried to escape the mug, and brought a glass of juice to McGonagall. "You never answered my question."

"I assume you've kept up with current happenings?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about Dumbledore. I went to the funeral."

McGonagall stared at her in suprise. "I didn't see you there."

"I know. So is that what brought you here?"

"Partly, yes. I have something I want to ask you." She took a long sip of her juice. "As Headmistress I am in charge of staffing the school. At first we were all unsure of whether the school would reopen this year or not, but we all think it is best for the students." It seemed that for the first time McGonagall really stopped to take in her drastically altered appearance. A brief cloud of sadness seemed to pass before her eyes, but it was gone quickly and she resumed her line of speech. "We once again find ourselves in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I was hoping you would consider the position."

Althea's eyes widened. "You want me to do what! I can't go back there. As much as I hate to be on the run like I am..." She sighed in frustration.

"Believe me. If I could come up with a better solution I would, but the students need the best teacher possible right now. And contrary to popular belief, Hogwarts is the safest place to be." McGonagall paced back and forth a bit. "I'm really in a bind right now, Althea. The war is going very badly. I don't know how long the Order can hold out."

Gracefully hopping up onto one of the barstools, Althea watched her with sympathetic eyes. "I knew I couldn't avoid it for long." She stood up slowly. "I...I need the Order's solemn oath to protect me from the Death Eaters. You know what would happen if..." She let the statement hang suspended between them. McGonagall gave her a sharp nod. "My second condition is no one is to know who I really am. I have taken my mother's maiden name, and the rest of my heritage is an off limits topic. Tall tales travel too fast in the wizarding world." Another nod, and Althea grinned. "Right then. You've got yourself a professor."

They spent the next hour discussing topics of study, and Althea informed the Headmistress which textbooks the students would need. She was just showing her out when her two roomies made their appearance. The two sisters made their ways slowly down the stairs. At first glance, the two asian girls appeared to be twins, but there was actually a four year difference between the two sisters. Serena was the elder of the two, and she occasionally frowned at the exuberance of her younger sister Jewel, who took everything as a new adventure.

"Mornin', Thea. Who's your guest?" Serena asked sleepily as she poured herself a cup of the strong-enough-to-wake-the-dead coffee. Jewel on the other hand had pulled a Pepsi from the fridge.

"This is Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall, this is Serena and her sister Jewel. The infamous Hirishito sisters."

McGonagall smiled and inclined her head to them. "It is a pleasure to meet you girls."

Jewel grinned. "Hogwarts? Ah yeah. That's the school you graduated from isn't it, Thea?" At Althea's nod she continued. "Sorry to hear about the loss of your Headmaster. Dumbledore was one hell of a great wizard."

"Thank you, my dear. What school did you attend?"

"Orimagi's Academy of Sorcery in Japan. Our father is a professor there. Although our mother is from London originally. I believe she is a former Hogwarts student as well. Alista Zahn would be her maiden name." Serena replied between sips of coffee.

"Ah yes, Ravenclaw, and a damn fine Quidditch player at that. How is your mother?"

"Quite well. Her and father are currently vacationing in Bora Bora."

"Well, I must be going. I will see you at school on the first of September then?" Althea nodded. "Very good. I will inform the others of your conditions. Farewell, Professor Montrose." McGonagall placed her empty glass on the counter and Disapparated with an audible crack.

"Professor, eh?" Jewel lifted an eyebrow. "Spill."

* * *

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was buzzing with activity. Harry had left the Dursley's only two weeks after school ended, and with Ron and Hermione in tow, went to Godric's Hollow to begin the long journey to his destiny. Things had been tough at first, and seeing the overgrown ruins of his parents' home hit him hard. The trio had slowly picked their way around, looking for any sort of clue to point them in the right direction. And find a clue they sure did, but not in the form they had anticipated.

Harry had found a shaking, sobbing, Draco Malfoy curled up near the remnants of an gazebo in the backyard. He was clutching a velvet-wrapped pouch to his chest and trembling pitifully. At first he had wanted to hex the shaking form, but then he remembered the last few moments he had seen Draco. The way Dumbledore had spoken to him seemed true now. Draco was no sadistic bastard, just a terrified young man trying desperately to please his father.

He had knelt in front of the curled up blond and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Draco?"

The blond's voice was raspy and shook. "I knew you'd come here eventually."

Ron and Hermione had found the pair. Ron had immediately drawn his wand, but Hermione held him back. Harry had glanced up at them briefly, then returned his attention to Draco. "Why are you here, Draco?"

"Couldn't do it. I don't want to be like my father anymore...it's sickening...the torture..." He lifted pleading eyes for the first time to Harry. "I know I may not deserve your help, but...I did bring something to prove my sincerity..." The velvet bundle was placed in Harry's arms.

"What..?" Harry opened the package carefully. His breath caught at the sight of Helga Hufflepuff's chalice. "One of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Merlin Draco! How did you get a hold of this?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, but because of what I did, I cannot go back. They would kill me on sight."

Now Harry stood in one of the bedrooms of Grimmauld Place, looking over the still sleeping form of his former nemesis. Draco had slept for four days straight when they brought him back. After a good hot shower and being subjected to Molly Weasley stuffing him to the brim with food, he seemed much improved. He almost felt sorry for having to wake the blond boy up, but the Order was calling a session in the kitchen.

He crept over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey Draco." A gentle shake was all it took for the grey eyes to open. "The Order's meeting in the kitchen. Do you want to come this time?" The past few meetings were when he was still weak from his escape from Voldemort's clutches. The blond grinned and Harry felt his heart flutter. _Why does he always do that to me? _

"Yes. I'll be there in a minute." Draco sat up and gave a cat-like stretch. He caught Harry's stare at his bare chest and smirked. He wasn't sure when he had fallen for the raven haired boy, but he knew he had fallen hard. _I will seduce you yet, Harry Potter. I am rather used to getting what I want. _

"Um..right. I'll meet you downstairs." Harry stood up and headed for the door.

"Save me a seat." He grinned as the other boy nodded numbly. After Harry left, Draco gave another languid stretch and slid out of bed. He still couldn't believe he was on the side of Light now. School was going to be tough, especially with mini Death Eaters in his House. No Snape to protect him either. Snape was still with the Light, but no one would believe that now. No thanks to his mother, that is. Draco sighed and pulled on a shirt before heading downstairs.

He tiptoed past the portrait of Sirius's Mother. That woman was seriously scary. When he reached the kitchen he found Harry had indeed saved him a seat next to him. As he took said seat, he glanced around the room at the Order of the Phoenix. Ron and Hermione sat across the table from him, along with the rest of the Weasley clan, minus Ginny, who was not of age yet. Fleur sat next to her husband Bill Weasley, and on her other side sat Tonks and Remus Lupin. He grimaced. Tonks's hair was neon blue. Mundungus Fletcher was surrounded by his usual cloud of rancid smoke.

The door opened and Minerva McGonagall filed in, followed by Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, and Mad-Eye Moody. Also a few Aurors he didn't know came in. McGonagall took her usual place at the head of the table and glanced around the room.

"As some of you know, I recently traveled to the States to recruit a new Teacher for this year's Defense class. I am pleased to say she has accepted and will also throw her support to the Order." This was met with a few grins. "Now onto other business. Kingsley. I believe you had several things to say."

Two hours later, all but a handful of the Order were dismissed. McGonagall said there was no reason for them to stay any longer. All that was left was to come up with a transport schedule for the new professor. Harry eyed her suspiciously for a moment, but relented. They filed out of the kitchen towards the fireplace so Neville could Floo home.

"See you at school in two weeks." Neville grinned as he stepped into the emerald flames and was gone. The rest of the group trudged up the stairs to their respective beds. Hermione was rooming with Ginny, and began filling her in on the points of the meeting, Bill and Fleur were across the hall from them. The other two bedrooms on that florr were the Twin's, who were staying for a week, and Charlie and Percy, who had to leave in the morning. Percy had finally made amends with his family and was now their insider at the Ministry. Up the next flight of stairs, the three boys had their room. Ron had ben reluctant at first to share a room with Draco, but they had finally seemed to come to an agreement of sorts.

Their room had been enlarged slightly to accomodate the three beds. Ron walked over to his, sat down, then got back up. "Hey mate, I'm not tired yet. I'm gonna go talk with my brothers 'fore they have to leave." Harry nodded.

"Alright, Ron."

Meanwhile, Draco had shed his shirt and pants again and had crawled into bed. He snuggled down into the soft mattress with a pleased sigh. He watched Ron leave and a smirk crept across his face. Grey eyes turned to where Harry stood, placing his glasses on the night stand before removing his shirt. Draco barely supressed a groan. Quidditch and training for the war had done wonders for his body. "Hey Harry..."

The other boy turned around. "Hmm?"

"You didn't have to take me in that day in Godric's Hollow. You had plenty of reasons not too. After all I haven't been all that friendly to you or the others in the past. I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks."

Harry smiled gently. "You're welcome Draco. Just don't get too soft on me. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't still arrogant, self-centered, and thoroughly annoying." The two shared a laugh.

"Gee thanks Potter. I didn't realize I was all that bad..."

"You were."

"Come over here." He patted the empty space next to him. "I'm not really tired, and conversing across the room could strain my delicate voice."

"If that would be all it takes to shut you up.." Draco gave an indignant snort. Harry crawled into bed with the Slytherin. "Better?"

"Much." Draco purred, a smirk crossing his face.

Harry shuddered at the tone of his former rival's voice. "So..um..what did you want to talk about?"

"It seems to have slipped my mind..." _I have you right where I want you. _With that thought still in his mind, Draco pounced. Before the Boy-Who-Lived had the chance to yelp, he was pinned to the mattress by one very insistent blond. Draco wriggled his body against the one beneath him and was rewarded with a gasp. He was already aroused and could feel Harry's body responding as well. _This is mutual, then...I had thought so. _

"What are you doing, Draco?" Harry's voice was breathy. _Merlin! He's hard! I can feel it against my stomach! _That thought went straight to his groin.

"I'm seducing you, Potter. Cat and Mouse games aren't my style." With that said, he claimed the other boy's lips in a searing kiss. He moaned when Harry's tongue flicked across his lips requesting entrance. Draco complied and their tongues entwined in a sensual dance causing soft moans to emit from both boys.

They were interrupted all too soon by the door opening. A cry of "Merlin!" and a thud later, both boys looked up. Draco sat up, still straddling Harry's hips, and glanced at the prone form of Ron. "Do you think he's dead?"

"Probably."

Draco chuckled. "Looks like we traumatized the Weasel."

Harry only smiled and pulled Draco back down. "Now where were we..?" The Gryffindor purred and licked gently along the other's jawline. "We have awhile before he wakes up."


	2. Rico and the Werewolf

Chapter Two

Rico and the Werewolf

"I can't believe you're going to be a professor." Jewel said as she chucked a book at Althea.

Althea deposited it in her trunk and glanced around. "I know. That's about it, right? Except for my Nimbus, quilt, and Antares's cage." The grey owl opened an eye at the mention of his illustrious self. "You should get on to Hogwarts and make yourself cozy in the owlery." With a muffled hoot the bird took off. Grey wings cutting through the air with unadulterated grace.

Serena laughed at the display. "I swear that ruddy bird gets cockier with each passing day."

"Don't insult my owl! I'm the only one with that right!" She cocked an eyebrow at the two sisters, causing a bout of laughter. Picking up the cage, she muttered. "Scourgify." Then shrunk it and tucked it into her trunk. "I still feel like I'm forgetting something.."

"You sent Rupert on last night, didn't you?" Jewel asked as she placed the folded quilt into the trunk and snapped the lid shut.

"Yes. Hagrid should be utterly thrilled." Rupert was a Wyvern Yearling she had been looking after since she had found his egg abandoned the previous summer. At first glance he looked like a small dragon, only the size of a Clydesdale, with navy blue scales and nearly transparent wings. The only difference being the wyvern is a strict vegetarian and breathes violent surges of corrosive acid, rather than eating meat and breathing fire like a dragon. "I made sure to attach a note to his collar explaining his arrival to Hagrid as well."

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Code Red. "Wand, check. Rupert, check. Quilt, check. Broom, check. Antares, check." Her eyes widened. "Bugger! Rico!" She bolted over to her bed and pulled the remaining blanket and sheet out of the way. Coiled up at the foot of the bed lay an albino Ball Python. Upon loosing his warm nest, he raised weary pink eyes up to Althea.

_"Glad you didn't forget about me." _

Althea knelt down and let him wind about her wrist. _"Sorry Rico. I wouldn't have forgotten you, though, sugar. I swear."_

_"I'll hold you to that next time. May I go back to sleep now?"_

She grinned and held him up to her throat. He slithered in and made himself comfortable. He would be completely invisible once her hood was up.

Serena shuddered. "It still creeps me out when you go all Parselmouth on us. It's considered bad luck in Japan you know."

"Yeah, I know. Guess that's it, then." She picked up her wand and a small scroll, then went over her appearance one last time. Flared, cobalt leather hip-huggers, hung over her laced-up, knee-high black leather boots. Her robes were made of crushed black velvet with three buckles down the front bearing Celtic knots, with an eight inch section from the front removed so the fabric allowed her to walk freely. The rest cascaded down her back and sides to the hem of the leathers. Finally, black, satin, elbow-length gloves covered the tattoos on her forearms.

She had pulled her mahogany curls up into a tail, which she now covered with a hood that shadowed her face and hid Rico rather well. Althea looked at her reflection and sighed. She wished she could cast a Concealment Charm on her tattoos, but the Order would notice any magic on her person. She was intent on making a good impression, so had forgone any spells that might trip their sensors.

"Take good care of yourself, and owl us when you get settled in." Jewel embraced her tightly.

"We'll keep your bed free so you'll know there is always a place for you to come back to." Serena whispered taking her turn embracing her friend.

Althea smiled at them. "Thanks, I'll bear that in mind when all the little brats get on my nerves." The three shared a laugh. "See you guys later." She shrunk her trunk and dropped it into her robe pocket, grabbed her Nimbus and headed out of the apartment and down the stairs to the Floo fireplace. Hand shaking slightly, she unrolled the parchment. _Leaky Cauldron 2 p.m. today. Remus Lupin will meet you and escort you to headquarters. M. McGonagall. _"Well, here goes nothing." Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder, she stepped inside the fireplace. "Leaky Cauldron, London!" In a rush of emerald flames, she was gone.

* * *

Remus Lupin lounged comfortably in his chair at the Leaky Cauldron. He had just finished a bowl of quite delectable vegetable beef stew, he would have to get that particular recipe from Tom. Minerva had told him to meet the new DADA professor here. She was supposed to Floo in at 2, but it was nearing half past and no one had yet come through the grates. He let out a sigh and rubbed his temples tiredly. It was only two days past his last transformation and he was still recovering.

"Likely why I got this assignment instead of going with Tonks on hers like I usually do." The thought of his clumsy, sweet, bubbly, fiancee, brought a smile to his face. He had proposed to her the week before and the way she had stumbled and fell right on top of him in shock still made him chuckle even now.

Emerald green flames shot out of the fireplace, catching his attention, and he watched a hooded woman with a broomstick in her hand step out. The woman placed her broom against the wall next to her, pulled out a wand, and cleaned all the ash from her clothes with a quick cleaning spell. _Must be her. _Remus stood up and strode across the room towards the woman. "Althea Montrose?"

"Indeed I am. That must make you Remus Lupin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Montrose. Though I must point out that you are late." Remus sniffed the air slightly and noticed something odd. Althea had no scent. Of course there was the usual hint of shampoo and soap, a subtle fruity perfume, but no underlying scent of..well, anything. Her body had no identifying scent to it at all. Moony's hackles were immediately raised, but outwardly only a raised eyebrow showed any change in behavior.

"I know." Althea stored her wand away and took stock of the man in front of her. He was staring at her funny. It was a slightly unnerving stare, somewhere along the lines of quiet contemplation. She felt Rico nudge up against her. The python lifted his head up to speak into her ear.

_"Werewolf. Pretty strong scent. Likely one since early childhood."_

It was moments like this that she was grateful for Rico. "I have to make a quick stop at the Magical Menagerie to get supplies for my familiars. Don't worry about my tardiness. Minerva's quite used to it, as I am never on time for anything."

Remus simply stared at her for a moment, then chuckled. "Alright. As long as I can blame everything on you." He would keep an eye on this one. Minerva would likely reveal everything once they returned to Grimmauld Place anyhow.

"Quite so. You can do that." She spun on her heel and headed out the back door and into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Her mahoghany eyes glanced about at the place she hadn't been to in over three years. "This place has changed." She whispered.

"Fear'll do that." Remus replied softly. "Shall we get what you need?"

* * *

Draco sat up with a languid stretch. He had been finishing an essay for Arithmancy in the parlor with the Black family tree. Rolling up the scroll, he stashed it and the rest of his supplies in his backpack and decided to go in search of Mrs. Weasley. He may not have been on the best of terms with the rest of the family, but Molly had warmed up to him almost as quickly as she'd decided to 'feed him up'. Draco had reasoned that having raised as many children as she had, the woman had to become a genius in the kitchen. Quite inevitable. He chuckled as his stomach growled in agreement.

He passed the door to the room he shared with Harry and smiled. It had been two weeks since he had first seduced the Gryffindor, and as far as Draco was concerned, it had been the best two weeks of his life. He had always felt 'something' for the raven-haired boy, but it wasn't until fourth year he had realized what 'it' was. Which led to him trying even harder to piss the boy off in every way possible. The only person he had ever talked to about it was Moaning Myrtle.

As Draco approached the kitchen, he heard voices. One he recognized as the jovial laughter of Molly Weasley, the other was Remus. There seemed to be a third, but he wasn't sure. Slipping into the kithcen quietly, he caught the end of a very amusing tale, it would seem.

"...and so she strides right up to the guy, picks up the snake, and says. 'How dare you! For all you know this could be the reincarnated form of your grandmother!' The look on the man's face was priceless!" Remus chortled.

The three, Draco had been right about the third presence, were sitting around the table. Molly was wiping tears from her reddened face. "Oh my. Hogwarts could definately use your spice. I'm sure the children are going to love you, dearie."

Draco stood in the doorway for a moment, before Remus noticed him. "Oh, Draco. Come in, son. Did you need anything?"

"Just a little peckish, is all. What's going on?" He stared at the hooded woman sitting by Remus. Being a Malfoy, he decided to just come out and say it. "Who are you?"

"Draco!" Molly chided, placing a sandwich in front of the teen. He sat down with a shrug, giving the red-haired woman an appreciative smile.

"No worries, Molly. His blunt manner is actually quite refreshing." Althea grinned. "Althea Montrose, new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Malfoy." She watched the shock spread over his face. "Yes, I know exactly who you are."

Draco swore if he could see the woman's face, she would be smirking. He picked up his sandwich and took a bite. "Thanks, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "Oh no problem dear. Have you seen Harry today?"

He shook his head. "Not since he left our room this morning. Said he had a few things to take care of before leaving for school next week."

Remus nodded. "I see. Some things will never change. Harry has always been one to do things his own way."

"Yeah, and it's bloody frustrating!" Ron grumbled, having caught the last of the conversation. He entered the kitchen with Hermione and Ginny.

"Got that right." Draco muttered with a nod. Ginny sat down next to Draco and leaned against his shoulder with a smile. Harry had pulled everyone aside one-by-one to explain his developing relationship with Draco, and Ginny had been suprisingly supportive. Hermione sat next to Mrs. Weasley, and Ron joined her after hugging his mother.

"Who's our guest?" Hermione asked, looking to Remus.

"This is your new Defense teacher Miss Althea Montrose." Remus replied.

Hermione looked at her curiously and was about to ask a question when the door opened again. McGonagall and the majority of the rest of the Order of the Phoenix filed in. "I see you finally decided to show up, Althea." She said curtly.

Althea chuckled. "You know me, always fashionable before punctual."

Draco hid a snort and Minerva pursed her lips. "Everyone take a seat, this will be quick." The door opened a final time and Hary slipped in. "Good to see you decided to join us, Mr. Potter." Harry shrugged and slid into his vacant seat next to Draco.

Harry slipped his hand into Draco's and reassured the boy with a smile. "Where have you been all day?" Draco whispered.

"Downstairs finishing my Potions homework." Harry caught Draco's unbelieving gaze. "Honestly." The blond boy nodded before they turned their attention to McGonagall.

"Some of you have already met our newest member, but for those of you that haven't." She gestured to Althea. "This is Althea Montrose, she will be joining the Hogwarts staff as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Everyone turned their gaze to Althea.

Harry had just noticed the hooded woman a few seats away as McGonagall pointed her out. He watched her for a few momnets, before returning to McGongall's lecture. Fifteen minutes later they were all dismissed. Harry stood up, still holding Draco's hand, and headed towards the door. He walked past Remus, squeezing the man's shoulder in an affectionate gesture. Tonks had not made it to the meeting, likely her mission had kept her late. As he passed Althea, he heard a low hissing, and froze in his steps.

_Hope the rest of these meetings aren't that boring._

He turned slowly to stare at Althea. "Professor Montrose?"

She turned around in her seat. "Yes Harry?"

"Do you have a snake, Professor?" She nodded. "May I see it?"

"Of course." She reached into her hood and, to the horror of most around her, pulled out Rico. He wrapped lazily around her arm, his head resting on the back of her hand.

Harry let go of Draco and held out his arm to the python. _"Hello, there. What is your name?"_

Althea's eyes widened. Harry Potter was a Parselmouth! She would have to be really careful around him for sure. Rico on the other hand seemed utterly delighted and soon had coiled himself around Harry's outstretched arm.

_Rico. _

Harry smiled, gently stroking the snake's smooth skin with his other hand. _"That's a very nice name. I'm Harry." _He looked up At Althea, wishing he could see under her hood. "Your snake is very polite, and also very beautiful."

"Thank you." She accepted him back, and to others's returned horror, allowed Rico to resume his position around her neck.

"Will you be staying here tonight, or going straight on to Hogwarts?"

"I think I'll stay if that is alright. I should firecall Hagrid first though. He's got another of my pets staying with him."

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Ginny all blanched. "And just what kind of pet would Hagrid be interested in keeping for you?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"A Wyvern." Althea replied cheerily as she stepped around them towards the fireplace.

"Oh dear." Hermione whispered. "There's two of them now with a penchant for monsters as pets..."

* * *

_A/N: Ta Daa! Fourth post in two days! The third today. I love all the reaction my stories have been getting, and after today, I should have some very satisfied readers! kisses muses and hands out cookies to all I am truly back! Review, review! SpiritChild_


	3. Of Stumbling and Giggly Schoolgirls

Chapter Three

Of Stumbling and Giggly Schoolgirls

The group watched in horror as Althea threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and called out "Hagrid!". They waited until she had stuck her head in to continue their conversation. Ron turned to Hermione. "Um, Mione? Wh-what exactly is a Wyvern?"

"Wyverns are native to the Mongolian Steppes. Upon first inspection they look much like a dragon, only smaller. They are hebivores though, and don't breathe fire..." The group surrounding her let out a small sigh of relief. Until she finished her statement. "Instead they spit corrosive acid."

"Wonderful." Draco drawled. "One more psychotic beast to add to his zoo. And just think...we all signed back up for that class.." He pointedly glared at Harry.

"Sure just blame me. Thanks alot, there, Draco. I was going to ask for your help on the practical aspect of my Potions homework." Harry rolled his eyes. He had to admit, goading his boyfriend was immensly fun. The blond Slytherin scoffed. Harry valiantly tried to hide his smirk. He would so pay for that later. Remus stepped over to them.

"What exactly is she doing?" The werewolf frowned at the kneeling figure.

"Firecalling Hagrid to make sure he can look after Rupert so she can stay the night here before heading on to Hogwarts." Ginny replied conversationally.

"Uh. Who is Rupert? Or do I even want to know..?"

Hermione grinned. "A Wyvern."

"Wonderful."

Draco smirked. "My sentiments exactly."

* * *

Althea gazed about Hagrid's hut before calling out for him. "Hey Hagrid! Can you hear me?"

Moments later the burly man bustled into view. " 'Pends on who wants ter know!" She grinned as he peered at the fireplace. Obviously trying to see her face.

"Hagrid, it's me Thea! I just wanted to see if Rupert is alright and if you could watch him tonight."

Recognition dawned on the hairy man's face as he finally crouched down near the fire to chat. "Thea! It's good ter hear from yeh! An yeah, Rupert's doin' jus fine. He an Witherwings are curled up tergether in the punkin' patch fer a nap." He seemed to glow with an almost fatherly pride. "He's a real sweet fella, he is. I'd be righ' honored ter keep an eye on 'im fer yeh."

Althea grinned broadly beneath her hood. "Thanks Hagrid. I'd really hoped you would get along with him. Perhaps then I could ask if he could stay with you for the school year? I doubt Minerva will allow him in the castle. Housebroke or not." She chuckled.

Hagrid gave a great belly-laugh. "I canna understand it either."

Althea tensed as she heard something on the other side of the connection. "I have to go Hagrid. I'll see you tomorrow. Take good care of Rupert."

"Yer can be sure o' that, Thea."

With a nod, she pulled her head from the fire to hear chuckling behind her. Remus had a wistful grin on his face, and something was screeching abominations from the corridor. Harry shook his head. "Sounds like Tonks made it back finally."

She perked up. "Tonks? Nymphadora Tonks?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. She's..." He never got to finish as Althea bolted from the room. Sure enough, the neon blue haired Auror, was righting the giant Troll's leg umbrella stand. She was grumbling to herself as she turned to silence the portrait. Tonks froze as she saw Althea watching her from the kitchen doorway.

"Nymphie? Is that really you?"

Tonks's eyes widened as she heard the old nickname roll out so easily. "Who are you?"

Althea answered with a shriek and bounded down the hall, knocking the shocked Auror flat. "Oh Nymph. You should be able to answer that question easily."

"Merlin, Thea?" She gazed up into the blackness of the hood.

"In the flesh, love."

The rest of the group had left the kithcen as soon as they heard the thump. The giggling and squealing that resulted from the revelation on the floor, made them all cringe. Tonks pushed Althea off her and they both embraced fiercely. They turned to the shocked group watching them. Tonks smiled at Remus. "We were in the same year at Hogwarts. Best friends actually."

"Oh." Remus nodded. "You were both in Gryffindor?"

"No. I was a Ravenclaw. Kept the Gryffindors on their toes in Quidditch too. I only ever lost a match to Charlie Weasley. Real pain in my arse too." Althea replied with a chuckle, making Ron and Ginny grin brightly. "I actually have three Quidditch awards in the trophy room."

"How long are you staying , Thea?" Tonks asked as she made her way over to greet her fiance. "Hey Moony." She stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"Just tonight. Minerva has me taking the DADA position at Hogwarts this year."

Tonks giggled. "You? A teacher? Merlin help us all!"

"Hey! Be nice. I have grown up a bit." Remus cocked an eyebrow at her. "Honestly I have." She frowned. "I don't think he believes me..."

Hermione looked between the two. "So you were a Ravenclaw, Professor Montrose?" Althea nodded. "Then how did you two meet?"

"It was the second term of our first year. Tonks, here, was late to class and running through the halls like a bat out of hell. Well, even at normal speeds stairs don't seem to cooperate with her. Let's just say, I made a rather convenient pillow." Althea chuckled. "We just kind of clicked after that."

Draco snickered. "She's still not too good with stairs."

Tonks scoffed and reached out to ruffle his hair. Draco scowled at her. "I still have that photo album we made of our schooldays."

Althea gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll go get it and we can all look at it in the upstairs parlor."

* * *

They all waited for Tonks to return with the album. Harry had sat on the floor and leaned against the armrest of a sofa, and Draco had made himself at home in between the Gryffindor's legs. He leaned back against Harry's chest, content to listen to his heartbeat rather than the conversation. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had perched themselves on the sofa behind them, and Remus sat against the other armrest. Althea was staring at the Black family tree.

Draco frowned as he watched her trace a gloved hand along one of the lines. "Professor?"

"Yes Draco?" She paused, her hand resting on the tapestry.

"Being a Montrose makes you a pureblood, doesn't it?" He noted how the conversation quieted around him.

She sighed. "Through my mother it does. My father was a half-blood. He was never recognized by the family."

"Ah. I see. I didn't mean any insult. Just the name struck me as familiar." He paused for a moment. "If your mother is a Montrose, then why do you carry the family name?"

"My parents are both dead. The only way to get an inheritance was to be formally taken into the family and drop my father's name."

Draco nodded. He was quite familiar with the practice in pureblood society. "Hmm."

"I didn't get much time to know my father. I only remember his smile. It was so warm. He'd pick me up and swing me around and we'd both laugh until our sides hurt." She laughed ruefully. "He died when I was eight. My mother died in my seventh year at Hogwarts. She was never the same after father died."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Hermione spoke gently.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Rico nuzzled her gently, knowing she was glossing over the truth quite a bit. They all turned as Tonks came into the room holding a large leather-bound photo album. She plopped down next to Remus and Althea settled between her and Harry, with Draco merely shifting about so Harry could sit up staighter.

Althea reached out and gently caressed the black leather, running a finger over the Hogwarts crest on the cover. Tonks turned to smile at her. "Ready for a trip back in time?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Together they reached up and opened the book. A single large photo made up the first page. Six girls in Hogwarts robes waved merrily at them. Signatures were placed on the page around the photograph. "Ah, sixth year. It was the last time we were all together at school. The only fitting photo for the opening page." Three of the girls wore Gryffindor red, one in Ravenclaw blue, two in Hufflepuff brown, and one in Slytherin green. One of the Gryffindors was seated on a bench in front with the Ravenclaw, their arms around each other.

Althea pointed them out. "That was us. Tonks was going through a redhead stage because of something Charlie had said."

"Is that really you Professor?" Harry asked softly. The girl next to Tonks had a vibrant smile and long, curly mahoghany hair. Hazel eyes sparkled with mirth at something the Slytherin girl leaned in and told her.

"Yeah, Harry. That's me."

"You're very beautiful. Why do you hide your face, now?" Hermione asked, frowning at the Althea in the photo. Everyone paused and Tonks glanced up to where Althea's face was shrouded in shadows.

She sighed. "Not everyone's scars are easily hidden, Hermione. I use glamours from time to time, but the fact is I know they are still under there, and the facade makes me feel guilty." Nicely glossed over on that one, Thea.

"Oh." Hermione paled. "I'm very sorry."

"No worries. You should have seen the other guy." She chuckled, effectively lightening the mood. "Now. On with the nostalgia!"

"Who are the others?" Ginny rested her head on Tonks's shoulder to see better.

"Ah, well this is Alexa Morgan and her sister Micah. Micah graduated that year." Tonks indicated the other two Gryffindors. "The two Hufflepuffs are Erin McDermott and Prism Hawthorne. Both in our year. Finally," She pointed to the raven-haired Slytherin girl. "Kerrigan Randolph. She was one year below us, but right sweet for a Slytherin." Draco glared at Tonks for a second.

"Did you say Randolph?" He asked when he turned his gaze back to the picture. Tonks nodded. "I know her father, I think. Perry Randolph?"

"Yes. Perry is indeed her father. He is also one of the Inner Circle, or was. However you look at it. After Voldemort's fall, he never really went fully back." Althea spoke softly. Draco merely hummed and Althea reached up to turn the page. The first few pages were of first and second year and the tentative beginnings of their friendships.

Harry stopped them and pointed to the first picture including all six girls on holiday together. "Where was this one taken?"

Althea smiled at the girls curled up on a large brown leather sofa sipping hot chocolate, as a woman with hair similar to her own read a book aloud to them. "That was at my childhood home." She placed a gloved finger on the picture of the woman. "This is my mother Susannah Montrose. We were spending the winter holidays at Tiravel Terrace. Each year afterwards we would spend at least one week there with my mom. During the summer we were in and out of there constantly. Mom was happiest when we were together like this the most, though." Her voice had taken on a wistful note, as Tonks turned the page.

The next three pages were all of Quidditch. Althea chuckled. "Four out of the six of us were on the House teams. Only Tonks and Kerrigan refrained from participating." She pointed to a picture of them, with four in Quidditch robes. "This was my first game as Ravenclaw Seeker. It was Ravenclaw against Slytherin, and we were pretty evenly matched."

Harry watched in fascination as the two Seekers suddenly shot off after a glint of gold. The two were swooping and diving to avoiding the Chasers who were still fiercely fighting for posession of the Quaffle. Harry felt his grip tighten around Draco as they watched the Snitch change direction and zip under the two persuing Seekers. They expected to see some pretty impressive changing of direction from the two. What they didn't expect was to see Althea pull a suicidal manuever. She rolled off her broom merely keeping one hand on the nose, forcing them into a plummeting dive. After what seemed like an eternity, but was likely only a split second, she had kicked a leg over the broom again and was speeding along after the Snitch once more.

The next picture showed her holding the Snitch aloft surrounded by her teammates. Tonks chuckled. "I would have got a picture of the actual catch...but I was still in shock that she wasn't on her way to the hospital wing half-dead from that stunt she pulled."

Harry gave a low whistle. "You have got to show me how you did that."

Draco turned sharply to glare at him. "Oh no. You are hard enough to beat without learning stunts like that one..." He merely received a smirk for his efforts. Draco frowned at the next picture. The Slytherin Seeker had approached Althea and was holing out his hand. Something about the slender bronze-skinned young man looked familiar. When Kerrigan bounced over after Althea had accepted his hand with a wide grin, did it dawn on him. "That's Dominic Randolph isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Althea replied softly. "He praised my skill in the air that day in a show of true sportsmanship. Three weeks later we were an item."

Tonks smiled wistfully. "They were inseparable all they way until we graduated. Even after he graduated a year before us." She flipped a few pages to a picture showing Dominic, Erin, and Micah receiving their diplomas. Stuck to the page next to it was a picture of Dominic, his arms wrapped around a beaming Althea's waist. "He came back frequently to visit."

Hermione frowned. "What went wrong, then?"

Althea stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm tired, I think I will go to bed, now. A long day of preparing for classes await me tomorrow." With that she left. She prided herself on making it all the way to her room before breaking down completely and sobbing herself to sleep.

Draco looked sadly to the others. "He picked the wrong side of the war..."

* * *

_A/N: Merlin! Like pulling teeth this chapter was! Next one will be the arrival to Hogwarts and the beginning of classes. Needed to have this chapter though, as it gives much important tidbits for later. Anyhow. Read and Review! SpiritChild_


	4. Books and Packing

_Disclaimer: I do not own the canon Harry Potter characters. They are JKR's. I'm just borrowing them to amuse myself._

_A/N: Sorry for the long delays, life does not always cooperate with the keyboard, but now I am back, and with a vengeance. I hope to have this story completed soon, along with all of my others save one. Happy Reading, SpiritChild_

Chapter Four

Books and Packing

Althea smoothed her robes out and pulled up her hood. With a frown, she let it slide back enough to show a vague outline of her face. A quick glamour charm concealed her tattoo, and she blinked to make sure her contacts were in place properly. "Rico." She lifted the coverlet and reached under it to haul out the sleepy python. Giving him a gentle kiss on the head, she held him up so he could slip around her neck. With her hood back the way it was, he hung his head out and rested it just under her chin like some sort of strange clasp.

_"Are we really ready for this, Rico?"_

She could swear that if he had shoulders he would have shrugged at her. _"How should I know? I'm just a snake."_

_"Smartass."_

_"I need to have some sort of talent."_

She rolled her eyes and pocketing her shrunken belongings, left the room.

"Good morning, Professor Montrose."

She spun to find Ginny closing the door to her own room. With a smile, she nodded at her. "Good morning to you as well. Ginny, right?" Ginny nodded. Althea motioned for her to walk with her. "I was just on my way to breakfast. Cannot stand to Floo on an empty stomach. Actually, that is an understatement; I cannot stand Flooing at all. Portkeys are even worse, though."

Ginny gave a laugh. "So you're leaving this morning, Professor?"

"Mmm." Althea gave a curt nod. "I need to get my classroom in order. I hope that the supplemental tomes I ordered in specially will have arrived there by now. Some of them were quite rare. If they haven't arrived by the start of the term I may need to alter my lesson plans."

At the mention of rare books, Hermione seemed to appear out of thin air. "Which books would that be, Professor?"

Althea laughed heartily. "Such enthusiasm! Do not fret, Miss Granger. I will allow you to borrow them if you wish."

Any forthcoming comments from Hermione were cut off by the loud crash of the troll's leg umbrella stand and the ensuing shrieks of Mrs. Black. They all traded looks of amusement.

"Tonks."

Harry blinked at the fuzzy surroundings of the bedroom. He could vaguely hear Mrs. Black's portrait having one of its fits. He groped for his glasses and sighed as everything came into focus. The two spare beds had been removed, just leaving the one he shared with Draco. He sighed again at the thought of his boyfriend. Who would have thought they would end up this way?

Something had changed in Draco over the summer. He was still as Malfoy as ever, but it seemed as though he had lost his...vindictiveness. Harry frowned. He wondered what had happened to the blond wizard within the Death Eater ranks, to bring about such a change. As if cued, Draco strode out of the bathroom and into the bedroom wearing only a pair of belted grey trousers, his hair loose about his shoulders. Harry smiled indulgently. Draco had never looked more enticing to him, even if the stubborn blond did not think so himself.

"Fantasizing about me again, eh Potter?" Draco drawled.

"Only you could be so conceited, Malfoy." He responded with a grin.

Draco scoffed and flipped his hair. "Oh please. I know I am perfect. You can't help but fantasize about me." He crossed his arms over his chest and winked at Harry.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes at the Slytherin's antics. Their banter had become quite comfortable to them. He watched as Draco came over to the bed and held out his left hand to help him up. "Come on you lazy Gryffindor. It's time to get out of bed."

It was Harry's turn to scoff as he grabbed the proffered limb and slid out of the bed. As his gaze traveled upwards, he caught sight of the Dark Mark burned into the pale flesh of Draco's arm. He had seen it only a few times, when Draco's guard had been down. Most of the time the blond Slytherin had managed to keep it from view.

The first time had been shortly after his arrival. Draco had been asleep, no doubt recovering from whatever he had been through. Out of curiosity Harry had gently pushed up his sleeve when he had went to check on him. He had probably sat there staring at it for several minutes before Draco had begun to stir. Righting the material quickly, he had then soothed the traumatized blond back to sleep.

The second time had been when they had made love for the first time. Harry had pinned his arms above his head and paused to look down. Draco had been stunningly beautiful in his possessiveness earlier, but the submission he saw then, was beyond words. He had stopped to let his eyes take in the sight, fully loving the fact that Draco had made him get contacts. He must have frozen when he encountered that familiar black tattoo, because when he had looked back at Draco's face, the blonde's eyes were wide in fear.

'He had expected me to reject him upon seeing it!' Harry saw it in his eyes, and felt the tension building, almost as though the Slytherin were bracing himself for a blow. He had known he needed to diffuse the situation quickly. He let go of Draco's arms and instead started caressing his face and neck, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Calm down, Draco. It just startled me is all. It is not what I see when I look at you. I am not going to leave you."

Coming back to the present, he ran his thumb over the tattoo, feeling a slight tingle as his skin brushed it. Hearing Draco's sharp intake of breath, he looked into his lover's eyes. "I will kill him."

He felt Draco tremble at the intensity of his tone. "I know, Harry. Believe me, I do."

"He has taken too much already. I want us to be free." Reaching up, he threaded his hands into Draco's silky hair, caressing his jaw line with his thumbs. He leaned in closer, caught up in the slowly darkening grey eyes. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. You have become my strength, my reason for getting up each morning, and the only person that truly makes me feel like I can have a home someday. Not just a place to stay, but a real place I can belong."

Draco's breath hitched at Harry's words. "Merlin, Harry. I love you too." Both boys stared at each other, basking in the afterglow of saying that for the very first time. "Kiss me, please."

Harry smiled at the whispered plea. "Anything, love." Resting his hands against the nape of the blonde's neck, he pulled him closer. He trailed his fingers up the back of Draco's neck, and then feathered them lightly through his hair, teasingly rubbing his scalp. Harry smirked at the soft gasp that fled Draco's slightly parted lips. Using his other arm, he drew the pale body closer to his own, both boys moaning as their bare upper bodies touched. He loved the feel of Draco's silken skin. Pulling his hand free from the blond locks he had entangled it in, he began teasingly tracing over the boy's face, knowing full-well it would only be a matter of moments before Draco was an incoherent mess.

"Merlin, Harry. Stop teasing me." Draco whimpered.

"Yes, love." Leaning in, he bestowed the kiss Draco had asked for. His tongue dueling fiercely with Draco's as he ran his hands through the soft blonde hair. He knew how sensitive his lover's scalp and face were and he intended to make use of that information.

Somewhere along the line, he forgot said lover was a Slytherin. Although when the fingers brushed teasingly down his spine, he remembered quickly. He moaned loudly, pressing harder against Draco. Smirking into the kiss, Draco ground his hips forward into Harry's revealing in no small way just what the dark-haired boy had caused.

"I really must learn to knock." A voice replied dryly from the doorway.

Harry broke the kiss and turned his head, smiling sheepishly. "Hello Moony."

"Indeed. I was just going to tell you that breakfast was ready and you should come and bid Professor Montrose farewell as she is Flooing on to Hogwarts afterwards." Remus replied.

Draco chuckled. "We may be a little late. Could you give our sincerest apologies for being tardy?" Harry gaped at him in shock.

"But of course, Draco. I shall also make a note to take a rolled up newspaper with me when I die." Remus turned to head back down the hallway.

"Why?" Harry asked slowly, as if afraid of the answer.

"So I can swat Padfoot with it. He should be the one to deal with all of these awkward parental moments, not me." He replied conversationally as he disappeared down the hall.

Harry merely blinked in shock and Draco looked at the spot where the werewolf had stood with an odd expression. "I think I feel sorry for my godfather. Moony sounded quite serious about that."

Draco shook himself and glanced back at Harry. "Now where were we?" He purred.

Breakfast went off without a hitch, a very flushed Draco and Harry showing up a half an hour later. Remus grinned at the two of them knowingly while taking a sip of his tea. Harry smiled at Althea, reaching into the hood of her robe and removing Rico with a calm expression. Proceeding to have a pleasant morning conversation with the python, he began filling his plate. _"Did you sleep well, Rico?"_

_"Indeed I did. You were with your mate this morning."_

The blunt statement caught Harry off guard, but he managed a soft laugh. _"That I was. Can you blame me?"_

Rico turned to regard Draco for a moment, who was glaring at Harry out of the corner of his eye. _"No, I suppose not. He smells very nice."_

_"That he does." _Harry added with another snicker. "Could you pass me the jam, Draco?"

The blonde picked up the jar and handed it to him, at the same time seizing his free hand and pointedly placing it in his lap. "What have I told you about Parseltongue, Harry?" He whispered into his ear. Harry responded with a blush and a shiver.

Althea smiled at the two and chuckled softly to let them know she was amused as the smile would not be visible to those at the table. "Rico really enjoys having someone to converse with, I'm sure. I hope once the school year starts up, you'll come by and chat with him on occasion. He's not going to appreciate the cooler climate here, I'll bet. Perhaps having a way to voice his needs will help with that transition."

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "I would love to, he's very sweet." He arched a brow at Draco before adding. "After all it will keep me in practice with my Parseltongue." That earned him a slight growl from the blonde and soon the entire table was doing their best not to snicker.

Breakfast finished up and soon Althea was standing and bidding her farewells. Rico returned to his spot around her neck, and she made her way over to the fireplace, Molly holding out the pot of Floo powder for her. "Take care, dear. It was wonderful meeting you."

"The same to you, Molly. Hopefully I'll have some time around the holidays to visit again." She gave Tonks a fierce hug, even though Tonks would be joining Remus at the school, it would not be until almost Halloween. "As for the rest of you. I'll see you in a week at Hogwarts." With that she disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Draco watched in amusement as Harry crawled about under their bed, apparently looking for something. Unable to hold in the question any longer, he crossed his arms and focused on the squirming lower half of his boyfriend. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"Packing."

He felt one of his eyebrows inch up at Harry's explanation. "I beg your pardon, but how exactly does this qualify as packing?"

"I can't find my wand." This was followed by a sneeze.

"Ah. Why are you looking under the bed for it?" Somehow, he knew he would regret asking that particular question.

"Aha! Got it!" Harry cried. Draco watched in amusement as the slightly dusty Gryffindor emerged with another sneeze. "Now, Draco." Draco's eyes widened slightly at the silky tone to Harry's voice as the raven-haired wizard sauntered over to him. "You of all people should remember just what we were doing last time I had my wand." Harry tapped his wand on the tip of Draco's nose and winked before swaying slightly as he walked across the room to his open trunk.

He smirked. "I really love your Slytherin tendencies."

"I know you do."

The door burst open moments later to let in a very excited Hermione Granger. "Our book lists have arrived!" She waved three envelopes in front of them. Handing one to Draco and the other to Harry, she proceeded to drop herself onto the boys' bed and tear hers open. With a shrug and a glance at each other, they joined her. Most of them were the expected course books for seventh year students. Hermione read each one off, adding a comment about them. The last three books caught their eye. "Herbology, 'A Guide to the Aquatics' by Velinda Minsk. We must be doing water plants this year."

Draco nodded slowly. "I would have though it would be highly dangerous plants as it was last year." He looked up at them and they shared a shrug. "Look at this one. History of Magic, 'The Lost Years of Merlin' by Haverius Crown."

Hermione blinked at the list. "Merlin? We're to be learning about Merlin this year?"

"It would seem so." Harry muttered softly. "This last one is assigned by Professor Montrose. ' Wizarding Law through the Ages' by..." He paused and swallowed softly. "It's written by Albus Dumbledore." He wrapped an arm around Hermione, hearing a soft sniffle from her. "I'm sure he'd be honored." He caught Draco's hand in his own as the blond looked away from the two. "Don't blame yourself, Draco. Only blame Voldemort." A slight nod was given and Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

Althea hummed to herself as she organized the volumes she had ordered on the bookshelf. She had forgone her outer robe, merely wearing her elbow-length gloves, black satin flares, and a form-fitting blue shirt with Nightwish emblazoned in silver holograph on the front. Stopping to hop down from the stool she was standing on, she took a moment to glance about the room. The students would be arriving that evening, with classes starting first thing in the morning. So far, she was quite pleased with how the room was looking. Padding barefoot across the cool stone floor of her office, she exited into the classroom.

Rico was basking in the sun on a windowsill. She paused to give him a light stroke and a kiss on the top of his head. He seemed rather unamused at the coolness of the stone and environment. She had promised to use a warming charm on the floors in their rooms for him.

The classroom had been cleaned from top to bottom by the castle's house elves over the summer. Upon her arrival, she had asked for several of them to help her locate items she would need. Large pillows lay in a pile in one corner for the dueling practices. Maps and charts detailing magical creatures and the realms they inhabited covered the walls. Veela, Incubi/Succubi, Merpeople, Vampires, Centaurs, Werewolves, Pegusi, Unicorns and Bicorns, as well as Dragons just to name a few.

The rustle of feathers caught her attention. Six owls swooped in the high windows bearing a load of books. She motioned them to a desk where they dropped their burdens. Giving each a treat and a drink, she soon ushered them off with their payment for delivery. She sat down and pulled out her wand, quickly unshrinking the books until the pile covered the desk. She then turned and began sending them across the room to the large shelving units she had set up previously that day.

Mentally checking each off her list, she was soon quite pleased that all but three had arrived on time. If necessary, she could tweak her syllabus around a bit and would not need them until the start of second term. She turned around to make a few notes in the small spiral notepad she had laying out on the desk next to her when she heard a small cough from the direction of the doorway. Looking over at the doorway, she smiled to see Headmistress McGonagall watching her.

"I trust everything is going well, Althea?"

"But of course. I'll need to tweak my syllabus a bit, but that's nothing new. I was actually expecting it." Her tattoos were covered by a glamour charm and for a moment, she thought she could see a hint of wistful sadness cross the elder witch's face.

"Albus would've loved to see you here again. He felt terrible about the way things turned out, you know." The headmistress settled herself on the edge of Althea's desk.

"I know. I never blamed him, nor any of you. There was little that could have been done that would've made a difference. Dwelling in the past blinds us to the future." She gave a slight smile and changed the subject. "So my course has earned your approval?"

"Absolutely, my dear. I am impressed with how you put it all together. Using one of Albus' books just added the right touch. I am sure your students will all do well this year. I expect to see high scores on those NEWTs and OWLs."

She laughed. "A Ravenclaw wouldn't dare disappoint on that, Headmistress." McGonagall gave a chuckle and patting her on the shoulder left her to her work.


End file.
